What lurks in the darkness: chapter one
by Jacobsbabygirl101
Summary: This book is about ware-wolves and vampires its romantic, full of action ,and everything you would want in your life. sorry its only one chapter though. im working on it


I'm an ordinary girl, just like everyone else. I hang out with all my friends, I go to school, but I have a secret beyond your imagination. Now that I know nothing will ever be the same. Let's look back, the first day of high school. It was a rainy day like every other day here in Chester. I was sixteen and I just got my licenses, it was hard to see with all the rain and the traffic moving very slowly. I pulled into the parking lot of my new school and I got out and took a deep breath to prepare myself for what was to come. I shut and locked the door and walked looking at the ground towards the school, when I got to the door these two guys opened the door for me and got behind me and started the other way. All of a sudden I heard a loud voice from behind me yelling at me. "Hey there good looking." He yelled hoping to get lucky. I turned back around quickly and made my way down the nearest hallway and kept looking down at my feet. I heard pairs of feet thumping up behind me and I started to walk a little faster and I felt an arm touch my arm and fling me around. This tall and really pale but really handsome guy penning me up against a locker. "I know you heard me calling you sweetheart. Now behave and come over here and give me some loving". The words coming out of him mouth almost to fast to understand. "Do I know you?" I asked trying to obtain everything that was going on. "No babe but do you wanna know?" He asked trying to be cute and flirty at the same time. "No thanks" I slide out from around his arms and walk down the hallway and act like nothing happened. I look at the lockers trying to find number ten-twenty-eight. I keep looking but I never did find it. I say forget it and walk to the front office to get my books, but there was a long line._Maybe there are a lot of new students, maybe I'm just crazy_. I thought to myself "hello?" I didn't listen "mam? Are you okay" she asked to get me back to earth. "Oh um yeah I'm okay I just wanted to get my books I am a new student." I looked down hoping that she would just hand me my books and let me be on my way. No way it was going to happen. "Um sweetie what's your name? We have a lot of new students and we don't want to give you the wrong books." She smiled reassuringly. "Rue……Rue Hamilton" I waited on her to say something to end the awkward silence. "Oh here you are darling I have some extra information for you written on here, she handed me a sheet of paper that was full. I scanned my eyes over it pretending to read what it said. "Um thanks" I gave a shy smile and took the books she had sitting on the counter between us. I turned around and walked out the door that was propped open with a block of wood. "Come back if you need anything" she yelled after me. I rushed down the hallway to find where my first class was. I was watching my feet trying to make sure I wouldn't trip over anything, which happens a lot with me. I kept walking and I ran into something that knocked me down in the floor. I looked up and saw this tall tan guy his hair black and flowing down his back and his eyes bluer than the sea. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" he asked in a really friendly tone and got down on his knees to help me get my stuff together."Um yeah I'm just clumsy, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" he cut me off "no sweet heart it wasn't your fault." he laughed and then handed me some of my books and then smiled at me. I felt my heart melt just watching him smile, he was just so cute. "So are you new around here?" he asked still smiling his teeth whiter than anything I have ever seen "um yeah..." I stopped and picked up some more books, he took them from me "Let me help you. So what's your name?" he asked in a calm and mellow tone. "Rue." I looked at the ground waiting on him to laugh at my name like most people do when they meet me. "Wow that's a very nice name, is it short some something?" I looked up at him. "No its just rue" I said looking into his deep hypnotizing eyes. "Um can I walk you to class I mean you just look like you could use a little help." He smirked, nodded my head and stood up. We walked little ways down the hall way when he asked to see my classes I gave him a piece of paper. "Oh wow!!!!" He sounded surprised; I just gave him a weird look. "Ummm what's wrong? " I asked trying to sound friendly instead of rude. "It's just that me and you have all the classes together…" He said sounding really happy and excited. "Oh that's really cool…mmm so what class do we go to first?" I waited on a reply and he just keeps walking for a minute then looked up at me and said Biology and smiled and then he said "I don't have a partner so you might be mine." He smiled at me and blushed. He paused for a moment and waited for me to reply, "Um yeah sure. So what are we doing today?" I asked desperately to come up with a conversation. "I think we might be dissecting lima beans today. He paused, "But I am not too sure. We might have to ask the Mr. Marshal about it." Then he smiled and started to blush. "Oh..." I chucked a little bit "Yeah okay." We walked to the two empty seats in the back of the room and got out our materials. Mr. Marshal walked into the classroom and smiled and threw up his hand and waved at the class. He kept his eyes locked on me for a moment, until Mr. Marshal began class. "Hello classes how are you all this evening?" he asked smiling "Fine" the class answered together. "Oh class it seems that we have a new student, her name is Rue Powell" He paused. "Well rue come on up..." I got up from the table a little disoriented "She is from Chester but she moved and had to come back... So here she is."


End file.
